Underwater
by Marynna-Chan
Summary: I knew that both of us were in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt amazing. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest... I was perfectnot completely healed, but I felt like there was never a wound in the first place... [ReixUsa]
1. The End

**Underwater**

A Sailor Moon Fan Story

By Marynna-Chan

---------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi and is copyright to Toei Animation.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- The End **

---------------------------------------------------------------

I felt the pressure on my chest, it was making it almost impossible to breathe. The sound of our running seemed so far away... All that mattered to me was saving_ them._

We had faces the 'mimics,' two alien girls who could copy the powers of others. The two victims were taken here, the former Moon Kingdom's ruins. I could no longer fight the tears any longer, I was bent on saving them. "Up ahead! They're in that room!" I heard Ami's reassuring voice through the haze. "That door right there!" She concluded. In response, all seven of us picked up the pace.

We entered the light; blinded, we came to a halt. The blinding white faded, and then I heard a piercing, agaonized scream. I was shocked to learn that the noise had come from myself. There, infront of me, sat two of my best friends. A glass wall stood between us, and I could plainly see... they were dying, right here, and all we could do was sit and stare like the dumbfounded teenagers we were!

My golden headed friend's cerulean orbs were dull, lifeless. Even those bright, usually happy, amethyst eyes were glazed over. The raven haired girl, she was like my sister, and she was sitting there, within reach... yet, I could do nothing.

"Rei-Chan! Mina-Chan!" My voice sounded strangled, much to my surprise. Though, I felt like I _was _being strangled. I felt the smooth tile floor beneath my knees, and then the palms of my hands, and then it was pressed against the skin of my cheek. I hoped that I was fainting, but, to my disappointment, I didn't lose conciousness.

Then, little Hotaru was by my side, stroking my hair and trying her best to comfort me.

"Mercury!"

"Jupiter!"

Both of those voices were so familiar, but they sounded so distant... Attacks? Wasn't that what they did when they prepared to attack...? I couldn't remember.

I shifted my blurred gaze to see my two friends gathering strength for their attacks. "Aqua Rhapsody! Oak Evolution!" A flash of light, and I waited, expectant to see my two comrades freed from their prison...

Nothing.

Everything was exactly the same, their attacks had no effect.

"Deep Submerge!" "World Shaking!" "Deadly Scream!" Again, the barrier was unscathed. The only change was that their attacks bounced off, heading straight for me...

It all happened so quickly. Now, I know you'd think adrenaline would slow it all down like it does in the movies, but it didn't. It sped it all up for me, instead. Dark purple boots were planted infront of me. Then, I heard a shout emiting from the owner of those boots: "Silence Wall!" And then a loud sound I could compare to two boulders crashing together.

I looked up to see a barrier now shielding us from the reversed attack. Hotaru stood defiantly infront of me, shielding all of us with her powers.

But Hotaru wasn't the thing that had caught my eye: Rei and Minako were floating towards an ord of light. Four lights then started to emerge from my dear friends... The first thing I recognized was heart crystals; then two dream mirrors emerged; followed by their starseeds.

I couldn't help myself- I staggered forwards. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the wall. It was all too fast, a crushing blow struck my chest- I felt myself flying backward, and then I heard the crunch ash my head bashed against the tile beneath me.

I was too stunned to feel the pain. I couldn't even breathe yet.

I ignored my comrades' screams of protest, scrambling on my hands and knees, crawling back towards the wall enclosing my two friends.

I swiped my leg at the barrier, knowing it was futile. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it. But then I _did_ feel it, and I couldn't hold back my screech of agony. I twisted up to reach for the barrier in foolish defiance. And then, something shocked me, throwing me backwards to the ground.

Over the pain in my leg, I felt a sharp pain where my head had busted against the cool flooring. And then the warm wetness spread through my hair with alarming speed.I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my fuku, and I could see it from the corner of my eye, spreading across the floor. The smell of it made my stomach twist, and I wanted to vomit.

Through the nausea and dizziness, I saw something that nearly made my heart stop. Rei and Minako were laying across from me, the wall gone. They were fading, watching me with dull, but saddened, eyes. With a small movement of Rei's mouth, she and Mina-Chan vanished into a slight glow.

I burst into a fit of sobs, making my pain worse. _'I love you'_ Rei's last words stung me. I managed to close my eyes, ignoring the pain it brought.

The waves of pain that had only lapped at me before now washed over my head, pulling me under.

I did not wish to resurface.


	2. Waking Up

**Underwater**

A Sailor Moon Fan Story

By Marynna-Chan

---------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the creation of Naoko Takeuchi and is copyright to Toei Animation.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two- Waking Up**

---------------------------------------------------------------

As I drifted through the dark waters, I dreamed.

Where I floated, underneath the dark waters, I heard a loud sound. A screech of two girls, I barley could tell who they were, and a roar that rang with fury. The voice belonged to someone I knew... But I couldn't place the visage with it.

I tried to swim, to make it back to the surface, far enough to open my eyes...

Then, I knew for sure that I was dead as I could possibly get.

Because, through all the numbness enclosing me in the darkness, I heard the heavenly voice next to me, calling me back with all of it's might.

"Oh no, Usa, no!" The voice was crying and shrieking in horror. "Usa, please! Usa, can you hear me? Please, please, Usa, please!" And then the voice's owner was crying broken sobs.

_Yes,_ I tried desperately to say in response. _Anything for you_. But, I couldn't find my voice, lost in the darkness surrounding me.

"Saturn!" The voice called, agony in her perfect voice. "Usa? Usa! No, oh, please no! Usa!!"

She shouldn't cry, it wasn't right at all. I tried to find her, to tell her everything was fine, but the water was so deep... It was pressing on me! I couldn't breathe, let alone talk! Then, I felt the pains shoot through the numbness, striking me with such force I cried out that strangled sound from before.

"Usa!" the voice cried, relief ringing in it.

"I think I can heal her easily." I knew Hotaru's voice as soon as I heard it. "She has lost alot of blood... And that barrier broke both her leg and, if I counted correctly, three ribs." I heard an angry growl coming from the voice that was calling me, then a warm sensation running through my side as Hotaru worked her magic.

But those sharp pains were nothing. A sudden realization hit me.

"Rei-Chan..." I tried to tell her, but I could barely speak.

"Usa, you'll be alright. Can you hear me? You're going to be fine"

"Rei-Chan..." I tried again, speaking louder.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"You..."

I heard the other voice then: "You'll be fine, Usagi!"

I coughed, feeling the warm liquid ooze from the corner of my mouth. A gloved hand wiped it away quickly. "Mina-Chan...?"

Hotaru finished her job quickly... too quickly. I felt my consciousness slipping, and I didn't want to go back to the waters. I was afraid that I'd lose her again...

"Rei-Chan..." I couldn't understand myself.

"She's here, Usa." Hotaru told me before moving away.

"Stay... please stay..."

Then, Mamoru's concerns were lifted and he tried to come to me. I didn't want him, so I closed my eyes... So tired. I didn't care for Mamoru, Rei was with me... I was content.

"Go to sleep..." I heard Rei whisper to me. I nodded, feeling the ground vanish from underneath me as she scooped me up and walked past him. A contented smile formed on my lips and I felt the waters approach.

"I love you." were the last words I heard before Rei had vanished... And she said them again, and she vanished from my view again when I fell deep into the black waters the pain in my chest returning...

Some how I knew that when I woke up, Rei wouldn't be there.


End file.
